Game Play
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Round and round and round it goes and where it stops no one knows. Well pointing at your crush as it happens. [MariamMatti] [Yuri]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Round and round and round it goes and where it stops no one knows. Well pointing at your crush as it happens. (Mariam/Matti) (Yuri)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: I think I'm having a fluff OD! I wanted to write something but I didn't know what. My Squish said Kai/Mimi cus it's my baby, but I couldn't get and idea so I tried Tala/Daichi cus I love that pairing but that didn't work either. Fast forward a couple of grouchy hours and this plot bunny starts jumping up and down in my head. 

**Muse:** Well thanks for sharing… Not!

_Dedi:_ If you had a head I'd bash your skull in with a brick.

Lamb: I bet a lot of people would be willing to help. You know the fluffier my work gets the more venomous Muse gets, could there be a connection?

_Dedi:_ Yes, Muse to a couple of electrodes. This fic is dedicated to **dong-chun-mei **the latest convert and staff member to the yuri C2. So **dong-chun-mei** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_It's just a little crush,  
Not like I faint every time we touch,  
It's just some little thing,  
Not like everything I do depends on you,_

* * *

**Game Play**

Faster and faster, the bottle spun in the centre of the circle of friends. And like a rabbit frozen in the headlights of an approaching car Matilda found her eyes fixated on the spinning glass. For it was she who had sent the bottle into its crazy orbit and when it stopped the person it pointed to she would have to…

Frantic thoughts whizzed happily back and forth around the inside of the cherry-eyed girl's head, bouncing off of one another and ricocheting away. What had she been thinking, agreeing to this stupid game, but the party had been fun and none of them had been willing to go to bed before the sun rose and so it was suggested that they play 'Spin the bottle'.

It had been Tala who had come up with the idea originally. "Just a little fun between friends." Or words to that effect while his eyes roved hungrily over the assembled company, and Bryan had growled warningly when those penetrating ultramarine orbs had lingered a moment too long on Queen's sultry form. But the others had been up for it and she had just got swept away in the tide.

Kai had been the first to spin and smirked when simply luck had the bottle pointing at the child like figure of his azure haired girlfriend. He had been less impressed when Julia, who was seated beside him also ended up picking Ming-Ming and the show the two had put on had left Kai scowling and also he and a few others, including Matilda herself, fidgety. The sight of the two girls sensually kissing one another while their hands had explored over bare skin and fingers teased the edge of fabric had made her heart flutter and her breath hitch in her throat.

Mariah had screamed and tried to shuffle backwards out of the circle when Ian's spin had chosen her, but he had grabbed her still squirming and lightly kissed her mouth before telling her to get a grip. Which had Tala sniggering until the bottle stopped facing Daichi and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. The younger boy had screwed up his face and shaken his head decisively, Tala too seemed ready to back out right up until Bryan, backed up enthusiastically by Kai, called his bravery into question.

Before Daichi could react the older male and crossed the circle and ceasing him by his upper arms pulled him close enough that Tala could places his lips on the smaller redheads and thrust his tongue into the boy's un-protesting mouth. Drawing apart Daichi's face was competing with hair for the title of the brightest red in the room while Tala sauntered back to his place acting as if he could not hear the catcalls and giggling that were coming his way.

Matilda's laughter had died on her lips as the bottle was placed in front of her.

And now the spinning was slowing in speed, and one last time she asked herself why she had not just sat out from the start. Simply watched from the sidelines. But in some deep dark recess of her mind she knew the answer, she was seventeen and though she had told no one she had never been kissed. So when the game had been suggested she knew that she would never have forgiven herself for letting the opportunity pass by.

But now she was here and it was happening, more than anything Matilda wished she were anywhere but here and that this was not happening. She could feel the eyes of everyone burning into her, and tried not to imagine the intestacy in the deep jade eyes of her crush as they followed the bottles progress. A handful of seconds stretched out into the infinite as the glass slowed further and then came to a smooth holt.

Matilda gulped nervously, while around her the others laughed and chattered. She didn't need to look up to know whom the bottle was pointing at for she knew who was sitting in that space and it had taken all her will power to prevent herself from sneaking fervent looks at her crush every few seconds. Her heart leapt while at the same time dropped like a stone, never had she thought this would happen. Yes she had dreamed and fantasised about this moment but in the safe way you do over something you know will never happen, and yet here she was.

Mariam smiled slyly and looked over to where the cotton pink haired girl sat frozen to the spot. It was about time, the blunette thought privately, she had started to feel left out it was like everyone was getting action except for her. But now it was her turn and it was sweet little Matti with her sweet little crush that she thought she had kept hidden so well. The cherry-eyed child was in luck, Mariam decided, for she was feeling in a generous mood and felt that people should get what they wanted and if Matti wanted her than that was just what she was going to get.

Raising her head Matilda watched as the older female stretched her arms above her head and then to her mingled horror and delight placed her hands on the floor and, the only word that came to Matilda was, slunk towards her on all fours. Like stone she sat her eyes fixed on the vision before her, Mariam's midnight blue hair fell in a wave over right shoulder and rippled as she moved, and Matilda tried not to notice the amazing view of bluenettes cleavage that the angle was giving her.

Holting before the slightly trembling girl, Mariam stretched out one hand and tilted the pink heads face up and brushed her lips across her mouth with a feather like touch. Fear exploded in Matilda's mind, she had never done this before, she didn't know what to do, worst of all what if she got it wrong? She almost pulled away, but Mariam caught the back of her head and pushed her forwards. And then her full mouth was once more pressed to Matilda's, and the younger girl felt her fear being washed away by the electric sensation that was coursing through her body.

Pressing closer, Mariam smiled at the friction that was being created between her body and Matilda's fairy form, and pushed her tongue the girl's parted lips unable to suppress the thrill of triumph as Matilda eagerly offered her more accesses. It was a dream, Matilda thought it must be at any minuet someone was going to pinch her and it would all be over. She could not really be making out with Mariam in the middle of a crowded room, could she? Yes she could, she realised and it may be the only chance she ever got and something within her snapped, she could be safe sensible Matilda tomorrow but right now in this moment she was going after what she wanted.

Hungrily Matilda returned the kiss sliding her own tongue into the warm cavern of dark haird girl's mouth, a move which surprised Mariam who had not expected such an intense reaction from the smaller girl. And then all to soon Mariam was pulling away from her, and the world came flooding back pushing the fantasy further from her reach. Before she stood however, Mariam leant her head close to Matilda's and pushed a strand of pale pink hair behind one of her ears.

"So was I worth waiting for?" Matilda flushed deep crimson at the words that were whispered into her ear, and looked up at Mariam who gave her a suggestive wink and then sauntered back to her place.

* * *

Lamb: Sorry about the ending, it's just that that's the kind of thing I can imagine Mariam saying. I just always picture her as some who is very secure about who she is. 

**Muse:** Really? I always picture you with a gag but is dosen't help.

_Dedi:_ While we just don't picture you at all if we can help it. Anyway **dong-chun-mei** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
